


Summer Nights

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless, Self-Indulgent, camping trip!!, very pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball Team decides to go on a camping trip. How will it turn out for Tobio and Shouyou, who get lost together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> some self-indulgent, pointless fluff. made for a friend. i love you payton ♡  
> enjoy this trash...

  
There were many things in this complicated world that Kageyama Tobio did not understand, and one of these plentiful things is the fact that he agreed to go on a camping trip (now, that doesn't sound so bad). With the Karasuno Volleyball Club (pretty manageable). Sharing a tent with Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Hinata Shouyou (that doesn't sound like the best of times). And then getting lost on their last night (alright, that must suck).

 

And who decided to come along with him? Of course, damn his luck, none other than Hinata Shouyou.

 

"Hey! Kageyama, are you sure you know what you're doing?!" Shouyou yelled. Loudly. They've been wandering the woods for almost an hour now, carrying only their backpacks, which can't have been stuffed with little more than water bottles and blankets. Tobio wasn't sure where he was going, and he knew their campsite was in a clearing near the hills, but he can't seem to find them (Shouyou's fault, entirely). "Of course, dumbass!" he shouted back. "We're... very close now!!!"

 

"You said that ten minutes ago!" the irritating being replied, stumbling through the underbrush as he reached Tobio. He decided to ignore Shouyou. They needed to find the campsite, and not waste energy having a pointless shouting match.

 

After about another aggravating hour, they began to ascend a hill, reassuring Tobio. But still, he couldn't find the tents, even as they climbed the mountain. He tried to think of a marker near the campsite. Did they, perhaps, settle near a river? Or maybe, a-

 

"You said it was in the hills and we're hiking up a mountain!" Shouyou interrupted his thoughts- but the statement confirmed his uneasiness. Maybe, he was going in the wrong direction? He felt helpless and a little scared, and a little guilty, too, even though Shouyou followed him on his own. "I know," he conceded. "I think... I think we're lost."

 

"Wow, really?" he mocked, a look of surprise on his face. "Wouldn't have figured that out on my own."

 

"Sorry," he muttered, worried that Shouyou would blame him. "Thought I knew where I was-"

 

"You- you're apologizing?!" Shouyou shrieked. He didn't seem angry at all, Tobio noted gratefully. "It was a joke," Shouyou continued, as if that was something anyone would know. "Okay, okay, I get it, okay, Hinata? Let's just... rest on that ledge over there," he hurried.

 

"And what will we do from there, genius?"

 

 _This kid,_ he thought. "Let's just wait till they find us."

 

So ten minutes later, Tobio leaned against a tall pine, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He saw Hinata shivering visibly, having not brought his own blanket. Was he going to be a white knight and sacrifice his blanket for Hinata? He glanced at the boy, whose teeth were now audibly chattering. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he steeled himself and asked, "Hinata, you forgot your blanket, didn't you, dumbass? Come on, my blanket's big enough for the both of us."

 

Shouyou turned around doubtfully, then blushed deeply. Then, the full impact of what he had just said struck him, and oh god, no, he didn't just offer to _cuddle Hinata Shouyou_ -

"I mean, no, th-that's not what I meant, but you can have mine," he covered, stammering like a fool.

 

Shouyou glanced at the blanket suspiciously, as if it had offended him, then shrugged. "I'm not cold," he lied. The lie was so obvious and foolish that Tobio wanted to facepalm, hard, but he shrugged. "Whatever," he said nonchalantly- but something caught his eye.

 

"Hinata, look," he said, pointing towards the sky.

 

There was the Milky Way, striking in its beauty, cutting the inky black-blue sky open, revealing the shining cosmos within. The streak of space was thin, but it was there and it was shining. Sprinkling the skies were small twinkling stars, warm and full of life. The familiar sight filled him with warmth and life, too. "Hinata, it's like at home," he whispered, the need to shout removed, as the ginger had unwittingly moved just a little closer. He surprisingly found that he didn't mind, and was actually grateful for the extra heat.

 

He moved the blanket and wrapped it around Shouyou instead, who was completely engrossed in the view, as if he hadn't seen such a beautiful thing before. A thought struck him. "Oi, Hinata, haven't you ever seen stars before?"

 

"'Course I have," Shouyou replied, unmoving.

 

"You act like you haven't before."

 

"I've never really looked at them like this," he said.

 

"Want me to point out some constellations?" he offered. "It's probably gonna be a long night."

 

Shouyou finally looked at him. "Sure," he conceded. "Also, I told you that I'm not cold."

 

"Fine," he said, snatching the blanket back and drawing it around himself. He took a few deep breaths before turning to face Shouyou, who, somehow... was only several inches away? He faced the heavens again. "So," he began. Eloquent. "That's Scorpius..."

 

Tobio lost himself in pointing out different stars and constellations and planets, Shouyou right beside him. It was very warm, and comforting. He vaguely realized that the blanket was drawn around both of them. When did that happen...?

 

"Got it?" he finished. "That's all I can see, anyways."

 

"Real pretty," Shouyou murmured, nuzzling Tobio's shoulder.

 

"You're pretty affectionate today," he noted.

 

"It's getting cold..." he whined.

 

"Fine," he sighed, protectively placing his arm around Shouyou's shoulders. "Just for tonight. Because a certain idiot didn't being his blanket."

 

"Well, I didn't expect us to get lost, did I?"

 

"Shut up," was all he could come up with.

 

Shouyou snickered, and Tobio noticed he was making something. "What're you making?" he asked.

 

"A flower crown. Natsu taught me how, don't judge," he hissed.

 

Tobio scoffed. "Wasn't going to," he retorted.

 

"But you're the judgy type," he whined. "I don't get how anyone could ever like you."

 

"And you're the loud, obnoxious type. I don't get how anyone could even stand to be around you."

 

"Says the one cuddling me like his life depends on it."

 

"Am not," he shot back, loosening his grip on Shouyou all the same. "And you're the one complaining that it's cold."

 

"Whatever," Shouyou snapped.

 

Several minutes passed in silence before he held up the flower crown. It was woven with flower stems and reinforced with twigs, but still seemed very delicate. Tobio wondered how anyone could make something like that. "Pretty," he admitted.

 

"Put it on," Shouyou said.

 

"No way in hell."

 

"Please," he begged.

 

"No."

 

"You're an unlovable asshole and no one will ever love you."

 

"Fine," he growled, pulling the damn flower crown on. Shouyou looked up, and then proceded to laugh himself silly. "A flower crown for the flower King," he teased.

 

"Shut up," he snapped, taking the crown and tossing it out of Shouyou's reach.

 

"THat's not very kingly of you."

 

"I give up," he sighed, Shouyou snickering triumphantly. A cool wind whipped up the leaves and his crown too, and took sent them tumbling downhill. Shouyou didn't seem to care though. Neither did Tobio- they were both focused on trying to stay warm, and, as a result, had to hold tightly to one another. Worst camping trip ever, he thought to himself. When the wind stopped, he let go. Shouyou continued to cling, though. He wrapped his blanket around the short boy again. "You're obviously very cold."

 

"....Yeah," he admitted. They lapsed into a comfortable science, and Shouyou leaned on him gently. He found himself enjoying it...

 

"Kageyama," Shouyou exclaimed.

 

"What?"

 

"Look!"

 

Tobio saw that the lights from their camp site illuminated the entire forest, now. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" He whipped the blanket up and pulled Shouyou up by his small, rough hand. The pair of them ran hard, and by the time they reached the camp, they were hot and sweaty. And of course, the entire team was concerned and relieved.

 

As the team went back to bed, Shouyou pulled him aside. "Wh-"

 

He was interrupted by a gentle, quick kiss from Shouyou. "Thanks for keeping me warm, Kageyama." Then he proceded to waltz right back into the tent.

 

In a daze, Tobio stood there, shell-shocked, contemplating life and his reason for existing.

 

Maybe, just maybe- this trip wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
